More Than Just Friends
by DarkStarGrl
Summary: this is my first romance fic. actually my first fic. It's a Joe/Mimi fic, so enjoy. Please R&R. Try not to be to harsh.


More Than Just Friends  
  
"Mom, what's going on, what's happening?" Mimi asked as tears began to stream down her face.  
  
Her mother took her in her arms and held her tightly. " Oh Mimi..."  
  
Mimi looked around as her mother cried and could barley see. All she her eyes could catch were the flashing red and blue lights. A sign of what soon would change her life.  
  
The doctor came out of the room with his head looking towards the ground. When Mimi saw this she burst into tears as she felt her mother's comforting arms around her.   
  
A few days later Mimi stayed inside her room crying all day. At around 4:00 she reached under her bed and pulled out her diary. "Maybe writing will help me feel a little better," she thought.  
  
5-9-98  
  
Dear Diary,  
These past few days have been the worst in my life. Four days ago my father was in a terrible car accident...and he didn't make it. He died. All I can do is cry and cry. That's all I've done for the past few days. Oh diary I don't know what to do. I'm afraid to even see the look on my mom's face. I still remember the night perfectly. My mom came rushing into my room and woke me up. When I looked outside all I could see were red and blue flashing lights. Then when I looked at my mom she was crying hysterically. She said we needed to go to the hospital and so I got dressed and we left. In the ambulance she told me what happened and I freaked. Then when we reached the hospital all we could do was wait. We couldn't even see him. That's the part that I hate the most. I'll write more when I feel a little better.  
  
With that Mimi closed the small book and placed it back under her bed. Just then she heard a knock on her door. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to sound as normal as possible.  
  
"Mimi dear, you have a visitor. Would you like to see him?" her mother asked.  
  
"Uh... ya, sure," she replied. She was very surprised when she saw Joe open her door and walk in. "...Hi Joe."  
  
"I hope you don't mind me stopping by. I haven't seen you in school, and I was wondering if you're ok." Joe said. "But if it's something private I understand."  
  
Mimi looked towards the ground sadly. "I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else. They'll find out eventually when I'm ready to tell them." Once the thought entered her mind she started to cry.  
  
Joe walked over to Mimi and put his arm around her as she cried on his shoulder. "You can tell me."  
  
Mimi nodded and moved closer to Joe. " It happened four days ago. It was the middle of the night and my mom came rushing into my room. When she woke me up she was crying hysterically. She said we had to go to the hospital. When I looked out my window all I could see were red and blue lights flashing. When we were in the ambulance she told me my dad was in an accident. By the time we got to the hospital my dad was...was..." Mimi cried more and couldn't finish the sentence but Joe knew what she wanted to say.  
  
Joe pulled Mimi closer and hugged her as she cried in his arms. "Oh Mimi, I'm so sorry." Joe's head was now filled with thoughts. "I thought something was wrong but not something like this. She must feel horrible. I wish there was something I could do," he said to himself.  
  
Mimi dried away her tears and looked up at Joe. "I guess that's the whole thing. I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't have said anything."  
  
"No. It's good that you told me. At least now you'll have some one to talk to about it, and whenever you need to talk, I'll be here," Joe replied.  
  
Mimi smiled and hugged her friend. "Thank you." She then stood up and pulled Joe up with her. "Do you want to go outside? I haven't been out in a while."  
  
"You really feel up to it," Joe asked. Mimi nodded and the two walked out of her room down the stairs and out the door.  
  
As she stepped outside Mimi smiled and twirled around. "Fresh air. I haven't been out in so long, it's wonderful out."  
  
Joe smiled as he watched her dance around happy and laughing. "She's so beautiful when she smiles," he thought. He walked over to her and asked, "Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Hmm...how about the park?" she suggested. Joe nodded and they began to walk towards the park. When they got there they walked for a while and decided to take a break and sat down on a bench. "You know Joe, this really means a lot to me. I mean you being here."  
  
Joe smiled at her. "That's what friends are for," he replied. "You know, things are always a lot easier to deal with when you're not alone."  
  
"Ya. I guess your right," she said as she rubbed her arms. " It's getting cold."  
  
Joe pulled off his jacket. " Here," he said as he put it around her. "That should help. We should get going."  
  
Mimi nodded and stood up. " He's being so nice, and he is kinda cute...maybe." She smiled as she felt Joe's arm go around her shoulder. Soon they came to Mimi's house. She took off the jacket and handed it back to Joe. "Thanks Joe." He nodded as if it wasn't a big thing but Mimi continued. " Really, it meant a lot to me, you coming over and all. Well goodnight." After that she gathered up all of her courage and kissed his cheek. She then quickly opened the door and walked inside, closing the door behind her. She smiled to herself as she walked upstairs to her room.  
  
Joe was in shock. All he could do was stand there. " She kissed me," he thought. " She really kissed me. The girl of my dreams, the girl I would gladly die for kissed me!" He smiled happily and started to run towards his house.  
  
Mimi put on her pajamas and walked to her mom's room. " Mom, can I ask you something?"  
  
" Of course dear. You can ask me whatever you want," her mother replied.  
  
" Do you think that I can go back to school tomorrow? I know I'm up to it, oh please say I can go," Mimi pleaded.  
  
Her mother smiled calmly and nodded. " Of course you honey. I just didn't want to force you back before you were ready. You'd better get some sleep them. I'm sure you'll have a big day tomorrow."  
  
Mimi said goodnight and ran up to her room. Once inside she shut the door and went to bed.  
  
The next morning she woke up at around 7:00. "Oh NO!! I'm gonna miss the bus!" As fast as she could she threw on her clothes, and then ran downstairs to eat. "Mom I'm leaving!" Before her mother could even respond she had grabbed her bag and was out the door. Mimi jetted down her street, soon the bus came into view and it looked as though ready to leave. "WAIT!" she yelled. The driver must have heard because it waited for her. When she got on everyone was staring at her. She caught a glimpse of Joe and asked if she could sit with him. He nodded and she sat down.  
  
" Joe, I... well what I mean to say is... if I made you feel uncomfortable last night I'm sorry," Mimi told him as she tried to avoid his face.  
  
Joe's face began to turn a rose colored red. " Well, actually... I thought it was nice." Joe then gathered up all of his courage to continue. "Mimi... I really like you, and... I just wanted you to know that."  
  
Mimi looked up at him with a beaming smile. "Joe... I... really like you too."  
  
Joe returned the smile. " Well... there's this dance coming up, well actually it's tonight and I was kinda hoping that maybe... well, you and me could go. If you don't want to thought I'd understand."  
  
" Oh Joe don't be silly, I'd love to and I know my dad would want me to go with you. He always said you were such a gentleman," Mimi said laughing. Just as she said this the bus pulled up to the school parking lot. She waited for her turn and then got off the bus. " Hey, what time does the dance start?"  
  
" Well it starts at 7:00 so I'll pick you up at 6:45. That ok?" Mimi nodded and then walked towards her classroom.  
  
Once inside Mimi walked up to her teacher and told her why she was out the past few days. "Oh Mimi, I'm sorry." Mimi nodded and then sat down at her desk next to Sora.  
  
" Hey Mimi! I'm glad your back. Is everything okay?" Sora asked.  
  
" Uh... ya everything's fine now," Mimi replied. She then took out her book and the class began. The day went very slowly as everyone came up to Mimi asking why she was out. Although they asked she didn't tell them why or what happened. But soon it was the end of the day and everyone went to their assigned buses.   
  
Joe signaled for Mimi to sit with him, which she of course did. " So did everything go okay today?" he asked.  
  
Mimi nodded with a gloomy look on her face.  
  
Joe saw this and decided to say something about it. " Mimi, if you're still upset a lot then maybe you should stay home tonight."  
  
She quickly looked up and shook her head. " No way. I told you I'd go and I will. I'll be okay." Just then Mimi heard someone yelling her name. When she looked up she realized it was her stop to get off. " Well, I'll see you tonight, bye." She then got off the bus and walked to her house.  
  
"MOM!!!" she yelled. Her mother came rushing into the room.  
  
" Mimi what is it?" she asked. " I thought something happened to you."  
  
" Mom, I'm going to a dance tonight, with JOE!! I don't know what to do or what to wear. I need help."  
  
" Well, I'm glad to see your up and going again at least. Now about this dance, I have a perfect light pink sleeveless dress that would look perfect on you. Wait right here," her mother said as she left the room. When she returned she was holding the dress. It was about 2 inches about the knee and light pink.  
  
" Oh mom, it's perfect," Mimi said taking the dress. She then ran upstairs to put it on. Once she got it on she looked in the mirror and smiled at how nice she looked. She went back downstairs to show her mother.  
  
Her mother smiled at how she looked. " Mimi, you look great. Now just leave your hair down and it will be perfect."  
  
Mimi did just that. She took out the ponytail and brushed her hair so that it was down. She then waited eagerly for Joe to arrive. After sitting on the couch watching loads of TV she heard the doorbell ring. She jumped out of her chair and opened the door.   
  
When she opened the door she saw Joe standing in front of her. He was looking better than ever. He was wearing a blue sweater with a green strip across the middle with a pair of khakis. In his right hand he was holding a pink rose. " Hey Joe."  
  
Joe looked in amazement at Mimi. " Wow, you look great," he said to her. " This is for you," he said as handed her the rose.  
  
A smile appeared on Mimi's face as she took the rose in one hand and held Joe's hand in the other. She closed the door behind her and they left towards the school.  
  
When they walked inside they were amazed at what they saw. " You know Mimi, I don't know if I already said this but I'm really glad you came tonight."  
  
" Me too," Mimi replied. Although soon she will regret going for someone was about to make her life miserable.  
  
Pretty soon the couple had met up with their friends. " Wow, I never thought you two would finally get it together," Tai said jokingly as he held Sora's hand. Everyone had a date tonight. Tai was with Sora, Matt was with Kim ( a girl from school ) and Joe was with Sora.  
  
Suddenly the lights dimmed and a slow beat started to play. The song was I knew I Loved You Before I Met You, by Savage Garden. Mimi took Joe's hand and moved closer to him as they began dancing. This was how things went for about an hour, a bunch of up beat songs then a few slow songs in a row.  
  
" Hey Mimi, you want a drink?" Joe asked her. She nodded and he turned around and walked towards the refreshment table.   
  
Just as he left Mimi turned her attention to the stage where she could now see Scott O'Malley, her worst school enemy. Every since she could remember they've hated each other.   
  
He beamed an evil smirk down at Mimi and grabbed the microphone. " Hey everybody I've got an announcement to make so listen up. I bet everyone noticed Mimi wasn't in school for the past few days but no one knows why. Well I know and I'm about to let you all in on the big secret." He then paused and smiled evilly at Mimi. " You didn't think you could hide it forever did you Mimi, well the gigs up. The reason she was out is cause she killed her dad."  
  
The room suddenly became silent. Tears formed in Mimi's eyes and began rolling down her cheeks. When she looked up she realized everyone was staring at her. She just couldn't take anymore and ran towards the door not caring if she pushed anyone. When she reached the door she ran outside.  
  
Joe had been following her as soon as he heard Scott get on the microphone. He saw her suddenly fall on her knees crying. He ran over to her and hugged her tightly.  
  
" He's right Joe, it was all my fault," Mimi said crying.  
  
" Mimi don't listen to him. He's just trying to be a jerk like he always is," Joe replied. He looked into Mimi's eyes as he began to brush away her tears. " Well, I doubt you want to go back inside, so what do ya say we just sit out here and talk."  
  
Mimi nodded and leaned her head on Joe's shoulder as she felt his arm move around her. There was a long silence between the young couple. " You know Joe, you can go back inside if you want to."   
  
He shook his head right away. " I wouldn't even think about leaving you. Where ever you go I'll be by your side." He then placed his hand on Mimi's cheek. A peaceful thought came into his mind when he saw Mimi's smiling face. Taking this as his chance, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.   
  
Although she was surprised Mimi returned the kiss while her cheeks turned rosy red. After this there was another long period of silence when suddenly they saw people starting to leave the building. " Well I guess the dance is over," Mimi stated.  
  
" Ya," Joe replied. " I'm sorry you didn't get to have fun. Well, we should get going before anyone comes." He then helped her up and they began walking towards Mimi's house.   
  
Soon enough they reached her house. " Well, goodnight Joe."  
  
" Sweet dreams princess," he replied as he kissed her. He then smiled and began walking away. As he walked towards his house all he could think about was Mimi. He was in such a daze he wasn't even paying attention to where he was going. Suddenly he could see bright lights heading straight for him. The last thing he saw, was his brother. Joe was no in a coma.  
  
It was now about 10:30. Mimi had just changed into her pajamas and laid down. She was not able to rest for long because within 5 minutes her phone began to ring. When she answered it, she was surprised to hear someone crying on the other end.   
  
" Mimi... its Jim, Joe's brother. I had to tell you, I knew how close you two were..."  
  
" Wha...what do you mean? Tell me what?"  
  
" About an hour ago Joe was in an accident. He's here, in the hospital right now, in a coma. I was hoping you would come in tomorrow."  
  
Tears formed in Mimi's eyes as she forced herself to say okay. She then hung up the phone and began crying.  
  
Her crying continued all night and soon it was the next day. That morning she left towards the hospital as soon as she woke up. When she reached the hospital door she stopped. " I can't believe this is happening... oh please say he'll be all right," she thought. She then walked inside the hospital, found out where to go, and took the elevator to Joe's room.   
  
When she reached his door she could see his brother sitting next to him in the bed. Not wanting to just barge in she knocked politely and waited for Jim to signal her to come in.  
  
" I wasn't expecting you to come so early Mimi. I have to go to see someone, so you can stay with him alone fore a while okay?" He waited for her to nod and then he left the room.  
  
When Mimi saw Joe lying in the bed with his eyes closed she sat down next to him and began to cry. After about 20 minutes of just pure crying she whipped away her tears and looked at him again. Slowly she placed her hand on his and closed her fingers around it. " Joe, you have to hang in there. I know everything will be okay. I just know it will," she said, hoping he could hear her.  
  
She could stay there for hours each day, even with school she would always go and visit him right after but after 2 weeks she received a phone call. As she expected it was Joe's brother. The news he had almost made her die from shock. He hospital had said that Joe would probably die and never wake up. After hearing these words she hung up the phone and ran to the hospital and up to Joe's room. To her surprise there was no one there.  
  
" This can't be happening," she said as she began crying. " Without you I have no reason to live. You're the only reason I wake up each morning. I can't stand not having you with me." She then took a piece of paper and a pen from the small table next to her and began writing.  
  
  
  
  
Dear Joe,  
If you're reading this then at least you made it. Even if not, I hope somehow this reaches your eyes. The first thing I want you to know is how much I love you. I love you more than life itself and I just hope you know how much you mean to me. When your brother called me and told me about your accident I thought I was going to die. Of course I came to see you everyday...until now. Because now I know that things will never be the same. Your brother told me you would never wake up, and without you I have no reason to live. So now I say goodbye. I'm about to do the most serious thing I'll ever do, kill myself, by jumping off the cliff at the end of town. Just remember, I love you. Goodbye.  
  
Love Always,  
Mimi  
  
After she finished writing, she sealed it in an envelope and placed it on the table. She took one last look at Joe and walked away towards the cliff.  
  
Jim saw Mimi crying and decided to let her go. He walked into his brother's room and sat down. He picked up the envelope that contained Mimi's letter and looked at it. Suddenly he heard a noise coming from his brother's direction. When he looked up he saw Joe looking at him. " Oh my god you're alive!!" Jim shouted.  
  
A faint smile came across Joe's face. " Yup, it's me. I bet you didn't think you'd see me again."  
  
Jim smiled as he hugged his younger brother. " I can't believe you're really okay! It's a miracle." Just then Jim remembered Mimi's letter and handed the envelope to Joe. " This is from Mimi."  
  
When the thought of Mimi entered Joe's mind he ripped the envelope open and took out the letter. " I hope she's doing okay, " he thought to himself, but as he read the letter he knew he was wrong. When he came to the end he jumped out of his bed.  
  
" Joe where are you going?! You can't leave!" Jim shouted.  
  
" Jim I have to this is life or death. Just tell the doctors I'm fine. Goodbye," Joe replied as he threw on his clothes and ran out the door. " Oh my God... this can't be happening. Mimi, please say I'm not too late," he thought as he ran towards the cliff.  
  
Panting and sweating, Mimi slowly approached the edge of the cliff. Cautiously she looked over the edge but could see no end to the fall. " This is it," she thought. " Now I can finally end my sad, miserable life." She slowly closed her eyes and walked closer to the edge but before she could jump from the edge she froze when she heard someone calling her. When she slightly turned her face she saw Joe inching towards her.  
  
" Mimi...come away from the edge. Everything's gonna be fine, " Joe said, still moving closer to her. He had no clue what she was going to do for all he could see was the back of her. " Please Mimi, I don't want to lose you." Slowly, he could see her turn around. He could now see her face. Her eyes were red and damp from tears, and her face had tears streaming down her cheeks. By now Joe was close enough that he could grab her hand. " It's okay. Just take my hand."  
  
Mimi hesitated for a minute but then placed her hand in his. Just then she felt the ground beneath her began to shake. She suddenly screamed as the ground under her collapsed and she fell, though she didn't go that for because Joe still was holding onto her.  
  
Joe had been pulled down when she fell but was now on the edge holding her hand so she wouldn't fall. " I've got ya, just don't let go of my hand whatever you do." He could see the fear in Mimi's eyes as he tried to pull her up. Then, using all of the strength he could gather he pulled her up into his arms. She cried hysterically on his shoulder as he held her close to him. " Mimi... what were you thinking?" he asked her as calmly as he could.  
  
" They said you were gone, that there was no hope," Mimi said between sobs. " Without you... I'm nothing."  
  
A single tear fell down Joe's face as he held Mimi tighter. " Mimi... I'm sorry I scared you. I love you so much, but promise me that you won't do this again. Even if something happens to me and I watch over you from heaven, if I saw you hurt yourself I'd die all over again."  
  
Mimi stopped crying and looked into Joe's warm blue eyes and whispered into his ear, " I promise."  
  



End file.
